


Your Hot Girlfriend Wants You To Fuck Her In The Elevator

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Couple, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Elevator, F/M, Facial, Fsub, Hair Pulling, Hard Pussy Pounding, Infront of Strangers, Make Them Jealous, Standing doggystyle, Talking To The Strangers, a little rough, blowjob, cum on face, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot girlfriend has this kink, she loves to be watched. She wants you to fuck her in this public elevator, infront of strangers. She blows you and you fuck her hard from behind, while the strangers are complaining and your girlfriend is calming them down, encouraging them to enjoy the show.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 2





	Your Hot Girlfriend Wants You To Fuck Her In The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome. 
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

So.. you wanna do it?

Oh come on, you know how much it turns me on when people watch us..

We won't get in trouble.. I know where the camera is, we won't be facing it..

Well, how is anybody gonna identify us if they don't see our face?

I mean the people that will be in the elevator might.. but we will be gone before they say anything..

Don't be a chicken. Just give me a quickie in this elevator..

A quickie, that's all. Just fuck me hard until you bust a nut, that's all I'm asking for.

Oh shut up, they will be enjoying the show, let's go.

[Elevator SFX, optional]

[Whispered] This way this way, the camera is over there.

[Whispered] Okay, perfect.

[Whispered] Ready? I'll blow you on my knees first, okay?

[Whispered] Shh I know, but I want to suck it for you first, come on.

[Whispered] Pull your pants down..

[Whispered] Just do it!

Mmm.. there we go..

[Moan] This perfect cock..

Oh umm.. you guys don't mind, right? We just umm.. me and my boyfriend need to do a little something here..

Don't mind us..

[Blowjob for a little bit]

Hey, what yall lookin at?

[Continue blowjob for a little bit]

What, you guys never seen a girl suck dick before?

[Chuckle]

[Continue blowjob with moaning for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Huh?

Oh yeah, we know this isn't the place to do something like this but.. we just couldn't help it..

Just.. try to ignore us, okay? We'll try our best to be quiet..

[More intense blowjob with moans for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Wha? 

I know, I'm sorry.. it's just that.. this cock is just so delicious that.. mmm I just can't control it..

And my boyfriend loves it sloppy so.. but I'll try to be more discrete.

[Continue intense blowjob with moans for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Chuckle] Shut the fuck up guys.. you know you fucking love it.

Just enjoy the show if you can't help but look this way..

Mmm here, I'll even show some tits for you guys..

What do yall think, huh?

[Giggle]

[Continue intense blowjob with moans for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Okay babe, come and fuck me against this-

Guys, I'm sorry, but I *really* need this fucking cock in my pussy right now..

Like, I know this is not the place but.. I just don't give a fuck to be honest..

You can hate it, I don't care.. we're still gonna fuck whenever you guys like it or not..

[Chuckle] Even doe I know you love it you little perverts..

Come on babe..

[Spank]

Take my tight little pussy.

[Moaning and optional skin-skin pounding SFX from now on]

Oh yeah baby, fuck me like that..

Just like that..

Huh?

Oh fuck off guys..

If I were you I would pull those dicks out right now and jerk off..

Cause this right here? You won't see a hot scene like this in real life anymore, you can bet on that.

Mmm baby, yea, get in there.. pound that fucking cunt.. it's yours..

[Just sex sounds for a little bit]

You guys are just jealous, that's what it is.

All you would *love* to get inside of that sweet wet pussy, wouldn't you..

[Chuckle]

Mmm or better yet, just gangbang me right here and right now..

Take turns on me..

Mmm that would be so hot, wouldn't it..

[Chuckle]

Forget about it you pervs..

This is my boyfriend's pussy.. ain't that right babe?

Oh that's it, right there, right there..

Give me that cock baby, give it to me!

Harder! Harder! Faster!

[Just sex sounds for a little bit]

Hey, maybe I'll let you all cum on my face if you pull those dicks out for me..

Huh? Would you like that you pervs?

[Chuckle] in your fucking dreams..

Mmm but you can show me what you got..

I won't mind if yall get off to me..

[Chuckle]

Oh fuck, yes baby, grab my hips and just *drill* me with that hard cock..

Mhm, make that pussy yours baby, make that pussy *fucking* yours..

[Just sex sounds for a little bit]

My boyfriend is so lucky, isn't he..

You guys wish a hot girl like me would be so eager for you, don't you you pervs..

Mmm you just can't help but watch me.. bet I'm better than these washed up pornstars huh..

[Chuckle]

Oh I know.. mmm my boyfriend is *so* goddamn lucky..

Pull my hair babe, you know how I like it..

Give it to me hard and rough.. let's give them a real fucking show..

[Intense moaning and pounding sounds for a little bit]

Mmm.. fuck yea, are you getting closer baby?

He's gonna cum for me guys..

And you know where's he's gonna cum?

Mmm he's gonna bust a big, fat nut all over my pretty face..

Cause I know you guys wanna see that, don't you..

Yea, I know..

Mmm come on baby, finish for me..

Give me that big, hot load..

[Just sex sounds for a little bit more]

Yeah? You're gonna cum?

Wait, lemme get on my knees for you baby.

Here, come on, give it to me..

Give me that hot jizz..

Spray that cum all over my face and my tongue and my tits..

Make em jealous..

Come on, I need it..

Just let it go and shoot for me..

Please.. do it..

Do it now, give it to me..

[Moan, taking the load for a little bit]

Oh yea.. mmm *fuck* yea..

[Giggle]

That was amazing..

Look guys, look at all this fucking cum..

Dripping down my chin..

Mmm.. it's delicious..

You wish it was your cum, don't you you pervs..

[Giggle]

Mmm thank you babe..

[Gentle kiss]

[Put cock in mouth gently and mouth pop sound]

[Soft moan]


End file.
